hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 382
Awakening ( , Kakusei) is the 382nd chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis As Prince Halkenburg and five of his guards approach his father's chambers, the soldiers think he's there to deliver another letter, but suddenly Halkenburg and his men all draw their weapons and hold them at gunpoint. Halkenburg says it took four days to get the soldiers to lower their guard, but he made it in time before another of his siblings was killed. Facing away, King Nasubi sits at the end of the room full of extravagant paintings and furniture, as Halkenburg walks toward him with his gun drawn. The King insists that Halkenburg consented to the ritual, but the Prince says he was never told that they would be killing one another. Nasubi stresses the importance of being able to adapt, but Halkenburg threatens to shoot if he doesn't suspend the contest. The King says it's out of his hands now, ordering his son to take action himself and saying that hypocrisy is the most disgusting thing. Halkenburg fires one shot, and the bullet appears to freeze in midair, inches from Nasubi's face. He tells him that he should fire three shots if he means to kill, and adds that he's part of the ritual now, unable to die until it ends. The King's butler, Nugui, appears and tells Halkenburg that he and his men will not be punished for their actions since it was all within expected parameters. In response to this, Halkenburg turns the gun on himself, shooting himself in the head. Resting on his shoulders, his Nen beast holds the bullet inches from his head. Nasubi asks if he's awake now, and brings up the prisoner's trolley problem. Halkenburg wonders if he means that he has to choose between Kakin or his siblings, and Nasubi quickly rebukes him, saying that the country and the lives of its people must always come first, but that it's a matter of who pulls the lever. He stresses that Halkenburg can't change the country unless he becomes king and that he should tell him he doesn't need a king after he becomes one. In Halkenburg's quarters, Shikaku awakens to Prince Benjamin radioing over to him. Shikaku wonders why he was sleeping when Halkenburg was out and realizes that he must've been attacked by his Nen beast. Benjamin informs him of the situation but says the King is safe. However, Halkenburg has awakened and has the resolve to go all-out now. Halkenburg and his guards return, and Benjamin orders Shikaku to kill him as well as take his ability. Shikaku activates his ability, Culdcept, forming a card to protect himself from Halkenburg's incoming attack. Halkenburg's ability allows him to use his followers' aura as armor to protect himself and as an arrow to shoot. His own aura turns into a bow with which to fire the arrow. He pulls back the bow and fires the arrow toward Shikaku, easily piercing his card shield. In addition to Shikaku, one of Halkenburg's men also falls to the floor, and it's stated that if Halkenburg's arrow pierces the enemy, it robs the host of its will, but only in exchange for the body of one of his men. Moreover, the arrow can't be intercepted or blocked once the bow is drawn. Shikaku rises to his feet and asks for the Prince's orders as a specter image of Halkenburg's fallen guard stands behind Shikaku, the guard's body still lying on the floor. Kurapika feels the rumbling of aura, saying that it's the second one so far, and wants to keep track of when and where any more rumblings come from. He's glad that the assassin hasn't struck in a while but now worries about this new threat, especially if it's coming from only one individual. He realizes he has to stay calm, noting that a person is their own worst enemy in a race of endurance. In Prince Salé-salé's quarters, the Prince lies in bed and appears to not be breathing, as one woman sits on his chest attempting CPR and another yells for help. Yushohi watches on and radios over to Benjamin. It's 8:00 p.m. on the eighth day of the voyage. In a large hall filled with people, Kacho, Fugetsu, and Melody appear nervous before the start of the Sunday banquet. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * The figure of a person eating a child on page 10 is part of Francisco Goya's "''Saturn Devouring His Son''" painting; depicting the Greek myth of Cronus (Romanized to Saturn), who, fearing that he would be overthrown by one of his children, ate each one upon their birth. Navigation zh:第382話 Category:Succession Contest arc